Sound System
by mitchan
Summary: What are "they" doing in the Audio Room? O.o! what is it have to do with the PA System then? loads of oppsieness! [mitko]


****

Title: Sound System

****

Pairing: MitKo/ KoMit – and a slight RuHana

****

Warning (s): Yaoi _~_ stay away if you are against it!

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Dr.T. Enuff said. 

****

A/n: *dodges more rotten tomatoes, pans, pots and saucers* This idea came when I was half- asleep so it might be stupid and crappy. Not much on the humour side tho… hur hur

__

*an enormous kitchen knife flew across the room_*_

* * *

****

*Sound System*

"Mitsui, where are we going?" 

"Just a place," Mitsui replied with a smirk. He grasped Kogure's hand tightly in his as they walked along the deserted school corridor.

Kogure grinned. _Somehow_ he knew his koi's mission. 

"We're here Ko," Mitsui whispered as he took out a silver- coloured metal key out from his back pocket. 

"Hey, this is the Audio Room," The megane guy said, glancing at the signboard and turned back to Mitsui. "I don't think students are allowed here Mitsui… mind telling me where'd you get that key from? And what if a teacher catches us…?" 

"Urusai na Kogure," Mitsui said, grinning. "I know what I'm doing, and there are no annoying senseis around this time. Saa, now get inside—cmon!" Unlocking the door, Mitsui immediately pushed it open and led the shorter guy in. 

"Woa—oh, look at these," Kogure exclaimed once he entered the small room. There were a lot of wires sticking here and there, and he also noticed a huge computer screen on the left side and other audio merchandises. He approached the electronic table and ran his fingers swiftly through the buttons.

He didn't realise that Mitsui was still grinning _strangely_ at him. 

"You like it Ko? I knew this would be a suitable place for us… quiet, locked, and _unexplored_," Mitsui said, now cornering him. 

Kogure grinned as he caught his koi's blue eyes. "Yeah? What are your plans now?" 

Without answering Ko's question, Mitsui grabbed Kogure on his waist and kissed him hungrily on the lips. 

"Hey, hey, patience koi," Kogure broke the kiss and laid a finger on Mitsui's lips. He chuckled. 

"Impossible," The ex- gangster said with a growl. 

He began planting butterfly kisses on Ko's bare neck and made his way back to his lips as rasped Kogure's shirt off.

Kogure groaned. He leaned nearer to Mitsui and dipped his tongue in Mitsui's ear.

"Hey—wait," Kogure snapped and distanced himself from Mitsui.

"What now?" The ex- gangster growled with disappointment. 

"I just remembered—what about today's basketball practise? I mean, we can't miss—"

"You're telling me that you'd rather to be _with_ Akagi than me?" Mitsui said with a puppy- pout. 

"Nonsense," Kogure quickly replied.

"Now where were we? Ooh yes—" Kogure purred at his impatient koi, now unbuttoning Mitsui's shirt.

Without further hesitation, the kissed each other again, and yet, another 'adventure' began.

__

Little did they know, Mitsui had accidentally pressed a button on… it was the Public Address System button…

(_Tut tut_! You know what the PA system is _used_ for, don't you? _*_evil grin_*_)

**

**

"Team! Gather 'round!" Akagi roared, and everybody hurriedly scrambled around him. 

His gorilla eyes looked around, examining his members. Then it fell on Ayako.

"Ayako, where's Kogure? And Mitsui—he's not around aswell," 

His eyebrows were knitted heavily.

Ayako blinked. "Are? I thought you knew about Kogure's disappearance, Akagi- senpai. As in for Mitsui-senpai… I'm not sure," 

The manageress said, making a thinking gesture.

"Mitchy ka? Oh, I saw him lurking outside the office before, but I don't know where he went after that," Miyagi said and heart- shaped bubbles popped out from him when Ayako gave him a grin. 

"Maa na, Akagi- senpai. I'm sure they'll come soon—"

__

"Ooh,"

The gym fell into silence. 

"Ano… I thought I heard Kogure's voice…" 

Ayako said and looked around for the source of 'the' voice.

The gym silenced again when they heard another muffled voice.

__

"Mi—iie desu—yamettekudasai… oh, Mitsui…" 

"Do you really want me to stop Ko? You know how pleasing this is… hmmm…"

"Ah… ah—Mit—"

"And… and that—and that's Mitchy…" Miyagi said, now gesturing at the enormous cube- shaped speaker right above the main door.

More muffled voices echoed…

__

"Mitsui… uuh… nn—"

__

"Relax… stop being so tense—"

"Uh—ha ah—Mitsu—I… aaa ah…!"

"Kogure… nn—damnit you're so—tight!!"

"Ooh uh… Mitsui… yamero yo—"

"… hold on… almost—there…"

"Mitsui—no-o! I can't--! Ah—Mitsui!"

"… ha… Kogure…"

…

Most of the basketball members didn't move. They just stood still, thunderstruck by the voices and _noises_ blasting from the speaker. 

Let's take a peek… tsk, poor fellas. 

Akagi just stood still, his mouth was still left hanging. And faint smokes were coming out from his ears. (too hot to resist? Hur hur)

Miyagi still had his eyes on the speaker, and didn't realise that he was nosebleeding badly.

Ayako, the manageress gaped, causing her to look like a goldfish with big bulged eyes. 

Rukawa remained his coolness. He was looking at Sakuragi from time to time and there was a strange gleam in his icy eyes. 

Sakuragi, however, blinked at his former members.

"Gori? Why aren't we practising? And what's that noise?? My tensai ears can't take it anymore! Teme~ And Rukawa! Stop looking at me!!" 

__

"Oi Ko,"

"Nani desu ka, Mitsui…?"

"Wanna come to my apartment an spend a night there? My parents are not around so I was wondering we could…"

"Aaa… sou ne… hmm why not?"

"… and I've got a couple of new 'toys' to show you… you'll be the first to see em—"

"My pleasure… *chuckle* hey, that tickles! C'mon—no more now, I think we should get to the gym while there's still time… I promise I'll give you all tonight and—"

__

*CLICK_*_

Finally, after the echoes (smirk) in the gym, the PA system was switched off; probably by accident too.

__

~in the Audio Room_~_

"Hey Kogure, did you hear that?" Mitsui asked as he grabbed his shirt from the electronic table. He looked around. 

"What?" Kogure replied, blinking at him.

"That clicking sound… saa na, forget about it, maybe it's _nothing_," 

"Fine with me then, sore jya, let's go," Kogure said, smiling at his koi. 

Mitsui just smirked and they walked out from the room carefully before examining the room, just to make sure there were no remainings. 

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived and were a little surprised to see the team wasn't practising.

"Hey hey! Sorry we're a little late—anyway, why are you guys behaving like zombies?" Mitsui spoke, causing all eyes fell on him and the megane. 

And instantly their faces turned purple. 

"Eh? Did we missed something?" Both Mitsui and Kogure spoke, blinking doubtfully at the team.

From purple, their faces turned blue. 

__

**

"Oi," Rukawa approached Sakuragi. The strange gleam in his eyes remained where it was. 

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa with the corner of his eyes. He was still in the naïve- expression. 

"Nanda, baka kitsune?" He scowled at the cool- looking fox. 

Rukawa remained silence. Then he spoke in a soft voice, barely a murmur.

"_One on one_, with me," 

Sakuragi scoffed. "Hah kitsune! Not afraid to challenge the tensai? You know I'll win!" 

Rukawa approached him nearer, and to Sakuragi surprise, he felt Rukawa's fingers on his neck. 

"But I'll be _controlling _you, do' ahou," 

Sakuragi's face turned scarlet red. "Na—na—na—na—NANI kore??! What are you talking about?? Goree_~_ the baka kitsune is going mental—"

Before he could continue, Rukawa held him on the waist and dragged him to the locker room. 

The redhead screamed and squealed for help, but unfortunately for him, nobody noticed. 

__

*looks sharply at Mitsui and Kogure_*_

****

Mitsui: What?? Can one of you please _explain_ the damn situation here??

…

**o.wa.ri**

* * *

__

*an enormous kitchen knife hits a grinning Gilderoy Lockhart picture_*_ Arrgh! My Gildy picture! (eh? wrong ficcie… heh) 

Ehem, anyway… the moral of the ficcie is—next time, if you want to make out in the Audio Room or something _*_another kitchen knife flew across the room_*_ just make sure that the PA system isn't on! _*_grins sheepishly_* _

****

Mitsui: Oi! _*_face flushes_* _It wasn't my fault! Dakara—don't look at me like that! 

@}—

Your reviews are very much appreciated. :) 


End file.
